Wait For Me
by ScarletRedfox
Summary: Ever wondered what the SOLDIERS of Shinra thought about when they had to leave their families behind for duty? Tifa loved her husband dearly and she would wait for him no matter how long it took, she knew he wouldn't die, because her husband was the most stubborn man in the world. -Aerith smiled while she wrote another letter to her husband, praying for his safe return...
1. Chapter 1

Wait for Me

 ** _Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy (games, anime, OVA, characters…etc.) I just own the OC's._**

 **Chapter 1: SOLDIERS and Letters**

* * *

 _Hi there,_

 _Yeah, I know, this is probably the 99th letter I'm sending to you. You're probably annoyed, but I don't care. Well, I miss you if that's what you are wondering._

 _Marlene and Denzel miss you too, a lot actually, do you have any idea how many pictures they drew of us? Well, I sent some of the best ones to you so you don't feel so lonely._

 _You mentioned in the last letter that you are coming home soon, is that true Zack? This isn't some sort of joke is it? Because I would personally beat you up and send you right back if it is! Ugh…I'm sorry, I'm just worried you know? I know you're a really tough, super SOLDIER and 1_ _st_ _Class, mind you, 1_ _st_ _Class! But, I think I'm allowed to be worried. You're moving in dangerous territory and I bet you haven't slept in a bed in months. I don't even want to know when was the last time you properly bathed either, we have a lot of fixing up to do once you get home mister!_

 _Whatever the case, I really miss you a lot. I feel so lonely at night, it's not the same when you aren't there to hold me and protect me to keep the nightmares away. I sound like a child don't I? Well, all the more reason for you to come home as quickly as you can alright? Don't you dare get injured or I WILL injure you tenfold!_

 _Please, take care Zack. I love you._

 _Your super strong-extremely worried wife,_

 _Tifa._

Zack smiled as he re-read the letter over and over until the text was branded into his mind, he did so with the other 98 letters as well. Just a few weeks ago he had received news what almost every soldier here wished to hear, he was allowed to return home.

It would be a matter of time when they would require his services again, with the threat of a war breaking out, but returning home made his battle weary mind settle at ease.

Zack looked at the pictures his wife sent him of the kids' drawings. On one, there was, what seemed at least, like him and Tifa hugging and laughing, a tall building behind them with the word "Shinra" written on it sloppily. The other was of their whole family along with AVALANCHE, he had to stifle a laugh at how abnormally spiky Cloud's hair looked and how Nanaki looked more like a dog than the feral beast he looked like in reality. He shook his head, carefully folded the pictures and pocketed them in his breast pocket, right over his heart.

He missed them. He missed his family, dearly. He looked at the calendar he acquired, various "X" marks crossed over each day, one day in particular, which was exactly 12 days ahead, circled with a red marker. That was the day he was going home. Finally. After finishing his military training, being accepted into the SOLDIER and fighting his way up the ranks to the top of 1st Class, a small, elite group of SOLDIERS, he felt the growing need to go home increase more with each passing day.

He felt a presence behind him, silent but there. He immediately knew who it was. He grinned and jumped to his feet, he turned around and greeted cheerfully:" Hey there Choccoass! Where were you so long?",

The blonde, spiky haired man lightly frowned at his best friend before replying:" Hi there, puppy. Angeal offered me one of his famous speeches then Genesis began with quoting LOVELESS while Sephiroth kept telling him exactly which paragraph and act he was quoting.",

Zack Fair laughed and rested his hands on his hips while saying:" Yeah, those three are a crazy bunch. But so are we ne?",

Cloud chuckled and nodded, he noticed the piece of paper the tall, dark haired man was holding and asked:" What's that?", Zack looked at the letter and smiled fondly, he said:" It's from Tifa. She says she and the kids miss me and they can't wait for me to come home.",

Cloud suddenly asked:" Do you regret it?". Zack's bright, blue eyes shot to his best friend Cloud Strife, he understood.

He answered:" No. Where would I be if not for SOLDIER?", Cloud offered:" Home with a family?", Zack shook his head and replied:" If I never went to investigate that mako reactor at Nibelheim on _that_ day I wouldn't even have a family to return to. If I never met Tifa there and saved her then who knows what would have happened? I would probably be miserable and losing myself in work because I'm lonely. And nobody wants that.".

Cloud understood and nodded, he said quietly:" Yeah…you're right.", Zack asked:" So, how is Aerith? Everything alright?",

Cloud quickly snapped back to attention and said:" Oh, yeah. She's in the 5th month now and goes regularly to the doctor. She visits Tifa and the kids often since she's feeling lonely and she has extreme mood swings…",

Zack had to laugh at the look on Cloud's face. The blonde asked:" Will they ever stop?", Zack shook his head in amusement and replied:" Nope! Not even after the pregnancy. But don't tell Tifa that!", he warned playfully.

Cloud groaned, Zack snickered and said:" Don't worry, every married man and expecting father will have to go through that. It's normal, but if she reaches for her gloves, weapons or anything of the sort then _run_ because if you try to hide she _will find you._ ", this time Cloud burst out laughing at the haunted look on the tall man's face.

Zack grinned and said with a hand to his chin:" Of course, if she's feeling frisky then hell go for it! Because you never know when next time will be…sometimes mood swings can happen _during that_ and NO man wants that!", Zack rubbed his head, as if remembering a painful memory. Both males shuddered in fear before returning to their watch stations.

Zack thought with a smile:" _Just 12 days left…don't worry. I'll come home._

 _Just wait for me, Tifa."_

* * *

The battles raged on and Zack gave it his all in every single one of them, in the back of his mind he always thought of Tifa and the kids, always.

If not, he would have gotten killed long ago. That's what kept driving him on for so long, his family.

It was just like Angeal, his mentor and closest friend, kept telling him before his marriage with Tifa.

 _If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams…and honor._

His family was his dream and his honor, his pride and joy. He would give his life in a heartbeat to ensure their safety.

As Zack and Cloud dragged themselves away from the blood bath that they were forced to see daily, they sat heavily inside the medic helicopter, letting the medics treat their injuries.

Ever since Zack had his family and Cloud is an expecting father, both men were far more careful on the battlefield and watch each-others backs more closely. Angeal and the other Firsts were also picking the not-so-dangerous missions for the men to do, of course not favoring them in any way but simply putting into account that, like some other soldiers, they had families waiting for them at home.

* * *

 _11_ _th_ _Day at SOLDIER_

Zack was packing his bags, it wasn't much to be truthful. Some clothes, his SOLDIER uniforms of course, a spare pair of boots, gloves, two short knives, four healing materia, two fire materia and two paralyzing materia.

 _"_ _Just your average luggage",_ he thought with a smirk.

The last item he packed was the one thing more precious than all his belongings together.

The picture of him and his beloved family.

He stared at it, lightly tracing his rough hand over the smooth, glass surface over the figures of his gorgeous badass wife and their two precious children.

He could only imagine how Tifa would give him an earful once he got home, "why was he injured again", "was that a new scar", "did you eat well", "I think you lost some weight", "oopf! Zack, you're heavy!"….etc.

That last thought made him grin, heh…well, he was bigger than her and had more muscle, of course he would be heavy once he was on top of her…on their bed, in their sound proof room at home-

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts, straightening immediately when his best friend coughed from beside him.

Cloud shook his head, a small smirk on his face with his arms crossed and one leg crossed over the other. He said knowingly:" Don't worry puppy, you'll get enough of alone time once you're there. Just give me a call if I need to watch the kids to prevent them from getting scarred for life.",

That earned him a pillow to his face from Zack, who pouted at him. He accused playfully:" Pff, as if you aren't thinking along those lines bird-head.",

Cloud shrugged, internally agreeing with his older friend.

Zack threw himself on his hard bed, SOLDIER wasn't exactly known for providing the softest beds in all of Midgar, and looked up at the ceiling, smiling.

He said softly:" Cloud, we are going home.", the blonde smiled and said in thought:" Yeah, we are Zack…",

Both men reflected on their respective families before turning the lights off and getting the best sleep they had in a long, long time.

After all, they would have to look their best tomorrow when they finally go to the one place where they feel like normal men and not the super SOLDIERS they were: home.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 finished! *.* I was listening to "Wait for Me" from Theory of a Deadman while writing this and got pretty inspired :3 Hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me how you like the story so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Back again! This story will only be maybe 3-4 chapters long, so really short ^.^ buuut I'll try to write it as good as I can so I hope you're with me on this! I was listening to "Home" by Chris Daughtry to get in the right mood! :3**

 ** _Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and everything connected to it, I own the plot!_**

 **Chapter 2: Home**

* * *

Zack and Cloud both got dressed quickly, they didn't want to miss their ride to home after all.

Cloud asked while he looked at Zack's bandaged arm:" Does it still hurt a lot? It's been a couple of weeks.", Zack turned around and looked down at his bandaged arm. On another First Class mission, Zack had fought against at least a hundred of enemies at once and noticed a Shadow Creeper was sneaking up on Cloud from behind so he took the blow to his unprotected arm and killed the monster with his Buster sword. Ever since Cloud blamed himself for Zack's injury.

The dark haired man smiled at his companion and said:" Nah, don't worry Cloud. I'm fine.", it wasn't completely a lie, though he wouldn't exactly go fighting another hundred monsters with it and swing his massive sword around just yet. He ruffled the slightly shorter man's blonde, spiky hair earning a half hearted glare.

Zack grinned and took the picture of his family in his hand again, he smiled and said softly:" We are going back home buddy.", Cloud smiled widely and nodded, swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder, Zack did the same and the two were ready for takeoff.

As Zack and Cloud entered their military SOLDIER train, they sat opposite of each-other and both were lost in thoughts of their loved ones and families waiting for them at home.

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 _Zack was laying flat on his back on the roof of the bar Seventh Heaven, staring into the endless starry sky. Ever since the war was over and fossil fuels were used as a substitute for mako, the stars returned to their rightful places in the sky above. Zack had missed the stars, he used to watch them at night as a kid back in Gongaga all the time._

 _Tomorrow was the day his best friend Cloud Strife and him were needed on the battlefield again, the threat of another war breaking out in Wutai was reaching its climax and it seems Shinra was gonna send their best fighters to fight on the front lines. Zack, Cloud, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth. Of course, telling Tifa and the kids the news was extremely difficult for Zack. No matter how dedicated he was to SOLDIER and how good he was being First Class, his family always came first. Always._

 _"_ _Zack?", the warm, soft voice of his beloved wife reached his sharp ears. He hummed, not glancing away from his view of the stars. Only when she snuggled herself close to him did he wrap a strong arm around her and look down at her._

 _She didn't cry, she was strong, sometimes stronger than him, but he was sure during the night, when he was asleep, she would cry about him leaving and being uncertain if he would return again. She would cry because of the children, because of him, because of her best childhood friend Cloud, because of Aerith, but not because of herself. She was just too selfless._

 _"_ _Be careful out there. I'm sure Yuffie and Vincent will help you guys as much as they can but you and Cloud have to watch each-other when you're surrounded by enemies, don't get too close to monsters or they will tear you-",_

 _"_ _Tifa.", he interrupted her worried musings softly but firmly, he lifted her chin up so she was looking at his almost glowing, blue eyes. He smiled warmly and nuzzled his nose affectionately against hers, she returned the sweet gesture making his smile widen._

 _"_ _Don't worry about us, Cloud and me will be fine. You know we won't let anything happen to us, not when we have a family waiting for us at home.", this time, Tifa's burgundy/brown eyes glistened with tears. She moved herself upward and kissed her husband deeply and passionately, he returned the kiss with the same intensity._

 _"_ _I know you won't but…war is unpredictable, you never know what can go wrong or if enemies will ambush you or send reinforcements. I'm just….scared that one day I'll get the same envelope our neighbor received when her husband fell in battle…", she buried her face in Zack's strong chest and he tried comforting her by rubbing her back and kissed the top of her head. He said softly:" You won't, I'll make sure of that. I could never do that to you or to Denzel and Marlene. All I need is for you to trust me.", he looked into her eyes._

 _She smiled and caressed his cheek saying:" You know I trust you with my life Zack.", her husband smiled, leaning his forehead against her own, breathing in her scent and just holding her close to him, on the roof of their home, on their last night together…_

* * *

 _Cloud was standing in the doorway to his house, looking up at the night sky filled with stars. The stars had offered him a strange sort of comfort, maybe because he was searching for his parents or maybe he wished to attain guidance from them, he didn't know. All he knew was that tomorrow was going to be very difficult for him, especially leaving his pregnant wife behind._

 _He knew that Aerith had Tifa and Denzel and Marlene looking out for her, as well as the former members of AVALANCHE nearby but he couldn't help but worry._

 _As if she heard him, he felt a dainty hand touch his bare arm, squeezing lightly to catch his attention. He turned his head lightly to look at his beautiful wife, a hand on her bulging stomach and a soft yet troubled smile on her angelic face. She leaned herself on Cloud for support as both watched the sky._

 _"_ _Don't, it's alright.", Cloud said when he felt Aerith trying to take some of her weight off him. She pouted and protested:" But Cloud, I'm heavy especially with the baby.", the man shook his head and kissed her head affectionately, supporting her full weight._

 _His calloused hands tenderly rubbed her stomach, a warm smile playing on his lips when he thought of his unborn child. He said playfully:" You know, if it's a "her" I hope she will be as beautiful and smart as her mother. If it's a "he" I'm sure he will be a good fighter and loyal friend.",_

 _"_ _Just like his father.", she smiled brightly, looking up at him and smiling that radiant smile at him. He chuckled softly and continued to hold her protectively._

 _"_ _Cloud, please promise me to come back in one piece. You have to be careful when you're fighting, watch after yourself and after Zack as well. I don't want to see Tifa brokenhearted if he comes back missing a limb or two! And I'll beat you up if_ _ **you**_ _come back with a missing limb!", Cloud shook his head in amusement and said softly:" Don't worry, nothing will happen to us. Zack and I will watch each-other's backs, you know how skilled a fighter Zack is and we aren't alone. Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth are there too. You know how powerful they are, we will be safe."_

 _She still wasn't completely convinced and bit her lip worriedly, Cloud sighed and nuzzled the side of her face saying:" I can't wait to come back and finally help you with your pregnancy. And when our child is finally born, we still haven't decided on a name yet though.", she smiled and said while turning around in his arms:" We will decide that together when you return.",_

 _Cloud wanted to say something, to say it was never certain if he would even return, it never was with soldiers. But when he looked into her bright green eyes, determined and alight with a fire that he definitely_ _will_ _return, all protest died down in his throat and he just held and cuddled her until the morning when he had to depart._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Both men were watching the mostly grassy scenery outside, they were nearing Midgar, they could tell. Ever since mako, for the majority, wasn't used anymore as an energy source the land grew lush with all sorts of flora and fauna. Zack sent Cloud a wide, cheerful grin and the younger man returned it with one of his own.

They were going home.

Tifa, Marlene, Denzel and Aerith were all waiting in Seventh Heaven for their soldiers to finally return after months of fighting on the front lines.

Tifa was cleaning the counter and the tables time and time again, after the fifth round of cleaning, Aerith touched her friend's shoulder and said softly:" Tifa, calm down. They are safe and they will come soon. If something had happened they would have informed us already.", the brunette nodded, a hand on her forehead to try and ease her nerves.

Tifa embraced her pregnant friend carefully saying to herself and her:" They will come home soon, our boys. Remember the first time we met them Aerith? They didn't change much from back then, Zack is still the same energetic puppy and Cloud is still the goofball he always was.",

Aerith smiled warmly and said:" For the most part, they didn't change at all. But I noticed how both Zack and Cloud matured. Especially Zack, ever since he got you and the kids. He's more careful, not as reckless as he was in his youth and Tifa…I believe Zack when he says he would lay down his life for you and the kids but whenever I see the way he looks at his family…I saw that look in Cloud too. I realized it means that both wouldn't hesitate for a heartbeat before protecting us with their last breath.",

Tifa didn't cry, not in front of Aerith and the kids but she let out a suppressed whimper and hugged Aerith as tight as she allowed herself to not cause harm to the baby. She embraced her children as well, she shot to her feet when Denzel suddenly said:" Hey mom…isn't that…?",

"Dad!", Denzel and Marlene shouted, immediately rushing outside to greet the two figures approaching Seventh Heaven.

Aerith and Tifa froze, they saw the two men, kneeling down to hug the kids but it took their brains a few more seconds to comprehend what was happening before both women rushed out of the bar.

Zack was the first to hug his children of course, hugging them so tightly he was afraid he would crush them in his arms, they cried into his chest and shoulders. They were tears of happiness, he blinked back his own tears. He would not cry, at least he was telling himself that.

" We missed you so much dad! So, so much!", Marlene exclaimed, burying her face against her father's broad chest. Denzel buried his face into his shoulder, his arms tightly wound around Zack's neck.

After they broke away from their father they went to hug their beloved uncle Cloud, who was waiting for them with a big smile and outstretched arms.

Zack's blue eyes landed on Tifa and Aerith, locking gazes with his wife. This time, he quickly walked towards her and lifted her up in the air by holding onto her waist, spinning her around with her beautiful laughter echoing in his ears.

He held her securely against himself as he lowered her down and kissed her passionately, he had missed her. God how he had missed her. They had to break apart for air, Tifa holding his face and crying tears of joy. Zack felt one tear slide down his cheek, he gently wiped away her tears and said softly:" I'm home.",

Tifa smiled and nodded, running her hands through his long, spiky black hair. She whispered:" I know.", and kissed him again.

They were finally home.

* * *

 **Sooo….what do you think? I felt I needed to add that emotional touch! ^_^ Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the story because this is the Epilogue! :D Ah, in case you guys didn't know I'm accepting prompts from the animes I listed on my profile, to name a few: Fairy Tail (Nalu, Gale, Grayza, Jerza, Gruvia, Kinabra Mavis &Zeref…etc.), FMA (Ed&Winry), Shokugeki no Souma (Soma&Erina, Ryo&Alice, Ryo&Megumi…etc.), FFXIII-2 (Lightning&Caius, Noel&Serah), Akatsuki no Yona (Hak&Yona, Hak&OC, Lee Geun-Tae&his wife..etc.). :D (sweat drop) yup..**

 ** _Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy, I just own the plot!_**

 **Chapter 3: Epilogue**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Zack and Cloud returned and hopefully their services wouldn't be required in a while. Zack was playing with Marlene and Denzel outside, Denzel sitting on his shoulders and playing with his hair while Marlene tried to braid it. Zack was putting flowers in his daughter's hair, making her blush and laugh.

Tifa was rubbing her stomach, smiling at her family.

Denzel jumped off of Zack's shoulders and started chasing after Marlene playfully, shouting at her for putting flowers in his hair.

Zack chuckled and dusted himself off, letting his blue gaze settle on Tifa. He walked over to her and smiled, kissing her forehead and then pecking her lips sweetly. She had to smile brightly at him, her husband was always so sweet to her.

His eyes suddenly noticed how she rubbed her stomach, reminding him of the time when she was expecting Marlene and Denzel and rubbing her stomach the same way. His eyes widened, he looked back up at her eyes then again at her stomach, then back at her eyes.

A bright blush painted her cheeks, she smiled sheepishly.

Zack's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body falling back to the ground.

He fainted.

Cloud and Aerith walked over and looked worriedly at Zack, before Aerith asked:" You told him didn't you?", Tifa shrugged and said:" He sort of figured it out himself.",

Cloud looked between the two women, their smiles turning devilish. His eyes locked onto his best friend's hand rubbing her stomach then they shot back up to her eyes. He paled and fell on the ground beside Zack.

Both were out for the count. The women sighed, shaking their heads. Tifa asked:" Say Aerith, you up for some tea and food? I could eat something about now.", Aerith smiled brightly and said:" Food sounds very nice! Let's go!", the two women giggled and rushed inside the bar.

The two SOLDIERS were left on the ground. Over half an hour passed before Zack suddenly shot up to his feet and shouted:" YOU'RE PREGNANT AGAIN?!", some bypassing people looked at him as if he were insane.

Cloud shot up to his feet as well and he eyed Zack with a weird look on his face, Zack snapped:" WHAT?!", Cloud asked slowly:" Just….we arrived a few weeks ago…just when…how…", he shook his head, he was better off not knowing. It was bad enough he had one time _caught_ them red handed, he didn't need any more visuals scarring his mind. Zack smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. Cloud shook his head, some people…

Well, needless to say Seventh Heaven was filled with all the former AVALANCHE members, celebrating and laughing. Even Vincent and Yuffie managed to come. News of Tifa expecting _another_ child _so soon_ had the parents blushing and stuttering for excuses. Their friends just shook their heads, according to poor, traumatized Cloud, they were better off not knowing anything.

Zack's arm was tightly wrapped around Tifa, their kids at their side, surrounded by all their closest of friends.

Zack and Tifa shared a look and both smiled warmly.

It was nice living in peace.

It was nice being home.

* * *

 **Well…end of the story! Unless someone wants me to write some similar stories like this! ^^ Feel free to PM me and suggest some ideas! Read and review please!** **J**


End file.
